Forgive Me, Omega
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Park Jimin, alpha berkelas yang membenci omega jantan. Tidak semua omega jantan sebenarnya, namun Jimin memilih untuk tidak berhubungan lebih jauh dengan omega jantan. Min Yoongi, omega jantan yang terlalu manis, dan berakhir mengandung anak seorang Park Jimin. Bagaimana bisa? YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi
1. INTRODUCTION

**.**

 **Forgive Me, Omega**

 **.**

 **Author :** syubsyubchim (syubchimswag - on Wattpad)

 **.**

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate :** M-Preg

.

 **Summary :**

Park Jimin, alpha berkelas yang membenci omega jantan. Tidak semua omega jantan sebenarnya, namun Jimin memilih untuk berhubungan lebih jauh dengan omega jantan. Min Yoongi, omega jantan yang terlalu manis, dan berakhir mengandung anak seorang Park Jimin. Bagaimana bisa?

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

.

.

.

 **-INTRODUCTION-**

"Katakan pada tuan Park yang angkuh itu, kalau tunangannya tidak bisa fitting hari ini, maka batalkan saja perjanjiannya dan cari perancang busana lain. Dia harus belajar mengharai waktuku yang berharga," Yoongi memutus sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak pada sekertarisnya.

Min Yoongi, perancang busana muda, mapan pada usianya yang ke dua puluh enam. Memiliki butik sendiri, pamerannya sendiri, bahkan sekolah fashionnya sendiri. Min's Attire, begitu ia menyebut usahanya. Berkulit putih, manis terlebih saat tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gusinya. Sayangnya senyum Yoongi begitu mahal. Omega jantan tanpa mate.

"Ada masalah apa lagi, _Hyung_?"

Itu Kim Taehyung, tangan kanannya dalam bidang fashion. Boleh dibilang salah satu murid terbaik yang Yoongi angkat menjadi asistennya. Yoongi tidak memilih orang secara sembarangan, Taehyung ini benar-benar punya talenta khusus dalam bidangnya. Dan, lagi-lagi omega jantan.

"Lagi-lagi klien baru yang tidak bisa menghargai waktu, Tae."

Taehyung hanya mangut-mangut mengerti saat Yoongi kembali pada layar Macbook di hadapannya. Taehyung sendiri sudah hafal benar dengan gelagat Yoongi yang begitu tegas terhadap waktu. Meskipun Yoongi hobi tidur dan bermalas-malasan kalau punya waktu luang, tapi Yoongi bukanlah tipe orang yang lalai akan hal waktu. Sampai-sampai Taehyung sendiri yang dulunya sering terlambat dalam segala hal kini ikut terkena dampaknya.

"Oh ya, _Hyung_. Omong-omong soal tuan Park itu, dia orangnya tampan, loh."

 _"Persetan_ dengan tampan."

Taehyung meringis mendengar mulut tajam itu kembali terbuka. Ah ya, selain ketat pada waktu, omega pucat itu juga punya mulut yang tajam.

.

.

.

"Kita bisa mencari perancang busana yang lain, Sayang. Tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu kalau memang perancang busana sombong itu tidak mau merancang gaun pertunanganmu."

Itu Park Jimin, pengusaha paling diincar seantero Korea. Tampan, dengan struktur rahang yang tegas, mapan di usianya yang masih dua puluh empat dengan aura alpha yang menguar penuh kharisma. Membuat banyak omega rela bertekuk lutut mengantri untuk berkencan dengannya.

Namun hati Jimin sudah jatuh pada seorang omega betina. Cantik, anggun, bahkan apapun yang dilakukannya terlihat begitu indah. Membuat mereka berdua menjadi pasangan yang sangat sempurna.

Dia Kang Yebin, salah satu model runway paling diincar oleh perancang busana kelas dunia. Pencapaiannya, tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Yebin bahkan kerap kali menolak beberapa tawaran modeling karena dirinya sudah terlalu sibuk. Wajar saja, dengan wajah secantik dan tubuh sebagus itu, perancang busana mana yang bisa menolaknya.

"Tidak bisa, _Oppa._ Min's Attire adalah perancang busana paling diminati saat ini. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan dengan teman-temanku yang lainnya. Mereka bahkan meminta Min's Attire untuk merancang gaun pesta mereka ke acara kita, bagaimana bisa aku menggunakan gaun yang biasa-biasa saja di acaraku sendiri? Aku harus menjadi yang paling cantik di acaraku, _Oppa."_

Rengekan Yebin membuat kepala Jimin yang sudah penat oleh pekerjaan menjadi semakin penat. Jadi, yang bisa Jimin lakukan adalah menuruti kemauan omega manjanya ini tanpa menambah masalah yang berarti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kosongkan jadwalmu jam dua siang nanti, aku juga akan mengosongkan jadwalku dan menemanimu menemuinya."

"Yay! _You're the best! I love you, Bae!_ " Yebin melompat ke pelukan Jimin yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Yeah, _I love you too_ , Omega."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Fanfic ini akan selalu diupdate terlebih dahulu di Wattpad. Akun Wattpad : syubchimswag.**

 **Terima Kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca.**

 **Apalagi sampai memfavorite, memfollow dan meninggalkan komentar.**

Salam, INFIRES!


	2. Chapter 1

**Forgive Me, Omega**

 **Author : syubchimswag (** syubsyubchim - on FFN **)**

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

 **Rate : M-Preg**

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

 **-CHAPTER 1-**

Kalau dihitung-hitung, ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya Yoongi mengecek Rolex yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Sekali lagi Yoongi berdecak, membuat Taehyung memberikan atensi penuh pada Yoongi dan meninggalkan ponselnya. "Kenapa, _Hyung_? Kau terlihat tidak tenang?"

"Mereka sudah terlambat dua puluh menit, Tae. Dua puluh menit! Belum melihat wajahnya saja aku sudah semakin tidak suka pada tuan Park dan tunangannya ini," Yoongi menggerutu, dengan bibir yang mengerucut maju.

"Sudah coba menghubungi mereka lagi?" Taehyung bertanya, serambi memberi saran. Mungkin si Tuan Park yang dikenal tampan itu lupa dengan jadwal bertemu mereka.

"Belum, dan tidak akan. Aku mau ke toilet, kalau mereka belum sampai saat aku kembali, maka batalkan saja."

Taehyung mengikuti punggung Yoongi sampai hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Tersenyum maklum sambil geleng-geleng saat melihat Yoongi yang _badmood_ hanya karena si Tuan Park yang telat dua puluh menit. Padahal saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam studio Yoongi, dan Yoongi bisa melakukan pekerjaan lain serambi menunggu si Tuan Park. Tapi memang ciri khas Yoongi yang akan fokus pada kliennya saat sudah memiliki janji temu.

"Permisi~"

Taehyung membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara asing menyapa pendengarannya. Dan menemukan sosok seorang wanita asing dan pria yang begitu dikenalnya. Oh ya, klien mereka yang datang terlambat dan merusak _mood_ Yoongi hari ini, Tuan Park dan tunangannya.

"Oh, Jimin! Akhirnya kau datang," Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk si Tuan Park. Jimin balas memeluk Taehyung dan menepuk punggung sang sahabat beberapa kali. Ya, sahabat karena Taehyung dan Jimin sudah saling kenal sebelum ini. _Mate_ Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook adalah rekan bisnis Jimin yang cukup dekat, atau boleh dibilang sangat dekat. Membuat Taehyung dan Jimin saling kenal beberapa tahun lalu. Dan Taehyunglah salah satu alasan kenapa Jimin setuju saat calon tunangannya memilih Min's Attire sebagai perancang busana mereka.

"Ya, maaf membuatm menunggu lama, Tae. Kau tahu, wanita kadang berdandan terlalu lama," Jimin terkekeh sambil menggoda kekasihnya. Terdengar rengekan tidak terima dari omega betina itu saat dikatakan berdandan terlalu lama. Jimin saja yang tidak bisa memilih jalan yang benar, jadi mereka terjebak macet di jalan tadi.

"Kenalkan, Tae, calon tunanganku, Kang Yebin. Yebin- _ah,_ kenalkan kekasih Jungkook, Kim Taehyung," Jimin memperkenalkan Yebin pada Taehyung dan Taehyung pada Yebin. Membuat kedua omega itu saling berjabat tangan dan menunduk satu sama lain sambil terkekeh canggung.

"Jadi, dimana si desainer Min itu?" Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya saat tidak melihat sosok lain selain Taehyung di ruangan itu. Taehyung pernah bercerita tentang si desainer Min ini kepadanya dan Jungkook saat makan malam, dan Jimin cukup tertarik untuk melihat sosok desainer Min yang katanya super ketus itu. Bukan apa-apa, Jimin hanya heran, omega _kok_ super ketus begitu.

"Sedang di toilet, Jimin. Dan selamat, kau berhasil membuat _mood_ nya buruk dari tadi pagi," Taehyung memberikan beberapaa tepukan pada bahu Jimin. Seolah mengejek temannya ini kalau dia baru saja memperburuk hari seseorang, dan pertanda kalau si desainer Min tidak akan baik-baik saja saat bekerja dengan mereka nantinya.

Jimin hanya mendengus remeh saat Taehyung menggodanya. Coba saja kalau omega itu berani macam-macam padanya, ah, tapi mana mungkin ada omega yang berani macam-macam pada seorang alpha.

Ditengah perdebatan dua sahabat itu, sosok Yoongi muncul dari arah toilet sambil menepukkan tisu toilet pada kedua lengannya. "Taehyung, apakah si Tuan Park-" namun, belum sampai ruang utama di studionya, kedua tungai Yoongi berhenti melangkah saat indranya mencium aroma yang tidak asing. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan pikirannya kosong. Indra penciumannya dipenuhi oleh aroma yang terasa begitu kental, dan Yoongi membencinya.

Yoongi menunduk, entah berusaha mengontrol kepalanya yang mendadak pusing dan tubuhnya yang melemah, atau menghindar agar tidak melihat sosok yang ditakutkan kini berada dihadapannya, di dalam studionya, begitu dekat dengannya. Yoongi menggeleng beberapa kali, "Ti-tidak mungkin," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tenang, Min Yoongi. Tenangkan dirimu, bodoh!" Yoongi masih disana, berperang dengan omega dalam dirinya.

Sampai Taehyung membuyarkan pikiran Yoongi dan menariknya kembali ke permukaan, "Oh, Yoongi _hyung,_ Tuan Park sudah tiba."

Dan segala yang ditakutkan Yoongi kini berada di hadapannya saat Yoongi memilih untuk mendongak dan melihat sosok di Tuan Park itu. Kedua manik karamelnya membola, dan tubuh mungil itu kembali menegang kaku, "P-Park Jimin."

.

 **TBC**

.

Well, maafkan syubsyub yang sudah menghilang setelah update satu chapter. Unilife-nya mahasiswa tahun akhir memang menguras waktu dan tenaga. Kalau ga percaya, tunggu aja sampe kamunya jadi mahasiswa tahun akhir, hehehe.

Udah segini dulu, nanti diupdate lagi. Semoga bisa update kilat ya!

 **Terima Kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca.**

 **Apalagi sampai favorite dan meninggalkan komentar.**

Salam, INFIRES!


	3. Chapter 2

**Forgive Me, Omega**

 **Author : syubchimswag (** syubsyubchim - on FFN **)**

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

 **Rate : M-Preg**

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

 **-CHAPTER 2-**

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Jimin. Yoongi _hyung_ pasti akan segera kembali dari toilet." Taehyung baru saja mempersilahkan Jimin dan Yebin duduk, sebelum indra Jimin mencium aroma yang begitu familiar baginya. Tubuh Jimin mendadak kaku, tidak yakin dengan aroma yang baru saja diciumnya. Jimin yakin ini bukanlah aroma yang sama dengan aroma yang Jimin kenal, namun aroma manis ini hanya Jimin dapatkan pada seorang omega saja.

"Oh, Yoongi _hyung_ , Tuan Park sudah tiba."

Jimin mendongak mencari sosok yang baru saja Taehyung sapa dengan panggilan 'Yoongi _hyung_ ' tadi, dan maniknya membola sempurna saat melihat sosok manis yang amat sangat dikenalnya, namun dengan aura yang begitu berbeda.

"S-Suga.." Jimin melirih.

Yebin yang merasakan perubahan pada alpha lantas mencoba mencari tahu. Dan benar saja, Yebin tidak pernah melihat sosok Jimin seperti saat ini. Maka, dengan nalurinya, disentuh sepanjang lengan Jimin dengan lembut, mencoba menarik atensi sang alpha pada dirinya, " _Oppa.._ " panggilnya mendayu.

Dan sukses menarik perhatian Jimin. Namun Jimin terlihat begitu bingung, bahkan bola mata itu berpendar seolah sedang tersesat. "Ada apa, _Oppa_? Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja," omeganya terdengar begitu khawatir.

"U-Uh?" Jimin mengulang kembali pertanyaan Yebin dalam kepalanya. Ada apa dengannya? Jimin sendiri tidak yakin dengan reaksi tubuhnya akibat aroma omega asing –atau boleh dibilang yang Jimin sebut dengan Suga itu. Apa Jimin benar-benar mengenal omega itu? Si Suga itu? Tapi Taehyung baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yoongi, jadi bagaimana bisa Yoongi dan Suga yang Jimin maksud ini merupakan orang yang sama?

Ditengah peperangan batin Jimin, Yoongi sudah tiba di depan Jimin dan mengulurkan tangannya. Membuat sistem syaraf Jimin, terutama bagian otaknya tidak dapat bekerja dengan maksimal. "Halo, perkenalkan namaku Min Yoongi. Pemilik dan desainer utama dari Min's Attire."

.

.

.

Yoongi menopang tubuhnya pada dinding terdekat saat melihat sosok tegap Jimin berdiri di tengah studionya saat ini. Entah bagaimana, keberadaan alpha itu dapat memberikan efek yang begitu hebat pada tubuh Yoongi.

"Kendalikan tubuhmu, Yoongi. Kau tidak mengenalnya. Ingat tempatmu, Min Yoongi!" Yoongi berbisik berulang-ulang pada dirinya sendiri. Sampai saat Taehyung datang menghampirinya, dan mengajaknya bertemu dengan Tuan Park ini.

Taehyung tidak berbicara banyak, hanya berkata bahwa Tuan Park baru sampai beberapa saat yang lalu, dan mereka sempat berbincang sebentar. Taehyung juga memperkenalkan Tuan Park sebagai teman bisnis Jungkook, jadi mereka lumayan dekat. Yang mana, tidak ada satupun yang Yoongi dengarkan, karena omega pucat itu terlalu sibuk untuk berbisik kata yang sama pada dirinya berulang-ulang. Seolah kata-kata itu dapat memberikannya kekuatan untuk bertemu si Tuan Park.

"Halo, perkenalkan namaku Min Yoongi. Pemilik dan desainer utama dari Min's Attire." Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Jimin untuk membalas uluran tangannya jadi Yoongi bisa berpindah pada omeganya yang memberikan tatapan yang Yoongi sendiri tidak dapat mengartikannya. Entahlah, tatapan omega si Tuan Park ini begitu ambigu di mata Yoongi.

Jabatan tangan Yoongi tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan balasan, karena Jimin langsung membalasnya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Tidak lupa memperkenalkan Yebin sebagai calon tunangannya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi memberikan uluran tangan yang sama pada Yebin, lalu memperkenalkan kedua pasangan itu duduk untuk membicarakan kerjasama mereka lebih lanjut.

Yoongi terlihat begitu tenang dan professional, mendengarkan seluruh keinginan Yebin tentang gaunnya nanti yang membutuhkan begitu banyak detail penting. Untuk masalah tuxedonya, Jimin juga membiarkan Yebin yang memilih. Jimin memberikan kebebasan pada calon tunangannya untuk mendesain apapun yang dapat membuatnya senang di pesta pertunangan mereka.

Sedangkan, Jimin hanya mendengarkan dari samping, sambil terus mencuri pandang kearah Yoongi. Diam-diam mengagumi tiap lekuk wajah Yoongi dari samping. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang Jimin yakin begitu dikenalnya. Ingin membelai tapi enggan, memangnya Jimin siapa? Bisa-bisa dikira tidak sopan dan menyinggung perasaan kedua omega disini. Baik Yebin maupun Yoongi.

Suga.

Nama itu kembali terngiang di otak Jimin. Yang mana membuat Jimin begitu yakin bahwa omega di depannya ini benar adalah Suga. Namun melihat omega pucat ini memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dengan nama Yoongi dan dapat bersikap setenang dan seprofesional itu, bahkan saat berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan Jimin, membuat Jimin tidak yakin bahwa Yoongi ini benar adalah Suga. Jimin yakin, jika Suga tidak akan mungkin bersikap setenang ini walau sedikitpun jika berada di dekat Jimin. Omega dalam diri Suga pasti akan bereaksi dan alpha dalam diri Jimin pasti akan mengetahuinya.

Yoongi boleh saja terlihat begitu tenang dan profesional di depan Jimin. Namun omega di dalam dirinya mengerung waspada. Dirinya sangat tidak nyaman berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan Jimin. Bahkan Yoongi seolah dapat merasakan nafas Jimin yang berhembus panas di telinganya. Salahkan posisi duduk Jimin yang berada di sisi kanannya. Beberapa kali Yoongi harus mengubah posisi duduknya, namun tetap saja Jimin seolah-olah sengaja untuk terus bernafas di telinganya. Padahal sebenarnya Jimin tidak duduk pada jarak sedekat itu sampai dirinya bisa merasakan nafas Jimin.

"Lalu, aku ingin aksen _ruffle_ pada potongan _mermaid dress_ nya. Aku juga ingin penyusunan _beads_ pada gaunnya disusun sehingga membentuk _gradient_. Kalau untuk tuxedo Jimin, buatkan saja yang setema denganku, namun tetap harus elegan dan berkelas."

Ujung pensil Yoongi mencoret asal pada kertas putih, membentuk sebuah desain gaun yang dideskripsikan oleh Yebin. Sedang Taehyung di sebelahnya mencatat segala detail yang Yebin inginkan. Untuk catatan ke depannya dan siapa tahu Yoongi melupakan sesuatu.

"Begini?"

Yoongi menunjukan goresan yang begitu kasar akan gambaran gaun yang Yebin inginkan. Dan gadis itu memekik begitu riang sambil bertepuk tangan. "Ya, ya, begitu. Persis dengan apa yang aku inginkan."

Yoongi tersenyum puas saat merasa kliennya menyukai desain yang Yoongi buat. Lalu Yoongi membuat catatan kecil akan bahan dan warna kain yang akan digunakan. Lalu nama klien dan _deadline_ pembuatan gaun di sudut kanan kertas.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mencari material yang cocok dengan yang anda inginkan. Sekarang, tolong ikuti Taehyung untuk proses _fitting_. Setelah itu, kita selesai untuk hari ini. Aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi begitu menemukan material yang cocok. Mungkin kita akan bertemu dua sampai tiga kali lagi untuk _fitting_ _final_ langsung pada gaun dan tuxedo yang sudah jadi," Yoongi menjelaskan sambil terus mencoret di kertas catatannya. "Aku pamit ke mejaku dulu, ingin memasukan beberapa data." Satu senyum terakhir dan Yoongi pamit dari tengah ruangan menuju mejanya di pojok ruangan.

"Ayo, Jimin." Taehyung segera menuntun Jimin dan Yebin menuju ruangan fitting. Pengukuran tubuh Yebin akan dibantu oleh salah satu asisten wanita Yoongi, sedangkan Jimin akan dibantu oleh Taehyung. Pada ruangan yang berbeda tentu saja.

"Aku tahu Yoongi _hyung_ menarik, Jimin. Tapi ingat kau akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat."

Jimin yang sedang membuka kemejanya untuk pengukuran yang lebih tepat menoleh kearah Taehyung. Menatap bingung pada punggung omega yang sedang mempersiapkan pita ukur dan catatan. "Maksudmu, Tae?"

Sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik naik, "Kau terlihat ingin memakannya hidup-hidup di depan calon tunanganmu, Jimin."

Manik Jimin membola saat Taehyung mengucap begitu gamblang. Apa reaksi tubuh Jimin terlihat begitu kentara? Ataukah Taehyung terlalu mengenalnya? Entahlah, Jimin sendiri bingung dengan dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tae. Hanya saja, Yoongi _hyung_ mu terasa begitu familiar."

Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya penasaran. Namun tidak bertanya lebih jauh saat merasa Jimin sendiri tidak dalam _mood_ untuk membahasanya. Jimin akan bercerita sendiri padanya jika Jimin memang ingin. "Baiklah, ayo kita ukur tubuhmu."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Ga akan kasih alasan apa-apa karena gabisa update beberapa bulan lalu. Hanya laptop yang mati dan kehidupan real life yang memakan banyak waktu. Update pendek, dan semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Hanya berharap bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini dengan cepat dan membuat para readers senang.

Terima Kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca.

Apalagi sampai vote dan meninggalkan komentar.

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
